Barney's Happy On Birthday (1997 Season 3 SUPERMALECH'S Version)
Barney in Winksterland is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in April 27, 1997. Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids must go to Winksterland to stop the Winkster from stealing the Winksterland card. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Seth (Bug Hall) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Knight in Winksterland (Kevin Spacey) *Silly Clown (Bill Irwin) *Tame Lion (Bill Fagerbakke) *Chinese Dragon (Voice: Jackie Chan / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Beautiful Butterfly (Voice: Russi Taylor / Body: Ray Henry) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #The Having Fun Song #Just Imagine #Let's Go on an Adventure #Let's Play Together #An Adventure We Will Go (tune to: A Hunting We Will Go) #The Winkster Song #Try and Try Again #The Senses Song #Listen #When I Walk Across the Street #The Wheels on the Bus #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #Mister Snowman #Castles So High #Go Round and Round the Village #Old King Cole #The Tiger Song #We're Here at the Sand-Place (tune to: Camp WannaRunnaRound) #Bubble, Bubble Bath! #The Rainbow Song #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #S'Mores #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #This is What It Means to Be a Friend #Friendship Song #Defeat the Winkster! #Me and My Teddy #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay #It's Good to Be Home #Everyone is Special #Friends are Forever #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume (except for the costume at the middle of this video, but his Season 3 voice is still there). *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Once Upon a Time". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. This BJ voice would also happen in the Season 4 home videos "Barney's Stu-u-pendous Pretend Fun!" (May 9, 1997) and "Barney's Sailing to Imagination Island" (June 24, 1997), the Season 3 home video "Barney's Exercise Friends!" (November 1, 1997). *The musical arrangements and background music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". *The end credit music is the same from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *Another home video to take place in the Second Era set, and with the Season 3 Barney, BJ and Baby Bop costumes and voices, and the Season 2 Barney doll. *In the middle of this home video, during the song "Let's Play Together", Season 2's Barney costume from "Stop, Look and Be Safe!" is used. *Robert wore the same clothes in "Let's Play School". And a short hair. *Seth wore a red t-shirt and brown jeans. And a short hair. *Hannah wore the same clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". And a little long hair. *Maria wore the same clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". And a little long hair. *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time". And a short hair. *Jason wore the same clothes in "Fun & Games". And a short hair. *Julie wore the same clothes in "If the Shoe Fits...". And a pony tail. *Tosha wore the same clothes in "Room for Everyone". And a two hair-styles. *After The "Barney Theme Song", when the kids are playing in the school playground, the music from "Fun & Games" (when Min is teaching Kristen, Jesse and Jason about families) is used. *Before the "It's a Beautiful Day", Barney comes to life. *After the "It's a Beautiful Day", Barney tells the kids that they can play in the classroom. *After Barney and the kids go to play at the classroom, before the song "The Having Fun Song", BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the classroom. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school classroom and greet Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "It's Raining, It's Pouring...", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and Baby Bop's "Hi everybody" is taken from "Once Upon A Time". *When Barney and his friends scream while riding on the slide, Barney's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Jewpacabra" (when Cartman hears the creaking sound of the Church door), except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice and double slown down, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League fly off a cliff), except it was pitched up to +3, mixed with Baby Bop's 1996voice and slown down, BJ's scream is the same as Mario's scream from the Nintendo 64 game "Super Mario 64" (when if Mario falls off a level), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Scooter's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was mixed with Scooter's voice, Miss Etta's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please!" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Miss Etta's voice, Robert's scream is the same as Butters' scream from "Good Times with Weapons" (when Stan tries to pull the Nijya star off Buttters' eye), except it was pitched up to +3, Seth's scream is the same as Passion Fruit's scream from "Marshmalia" (when the rocket flies down the earth and goes crash-landing), Hannah's scream is the same as Angelica's scream from "The Shot" (when Angelica is scared of a shot and begins to cry), except it was pitched down to -5, Maria's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League fly off a cliff), Carlos' scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +1, Jason's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "No Fly Zone" (when Thundergirl (squirted with the evil liquid) crashes into the empty glass), except it was pitched up to +1, Julie's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "I Had An Accident" (when Patrick and Sandy are afraid of a real gorilla), except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with Julie's late 1994 voice, and Tosha's scream is the same as Passion Fruit's scream from "Veggie Zombies" (when Orange, Passion Fruit, Pear and Midget Apple are scared of a banana peel). *After the song, An Adventure We Will Go, first, the Winkster pops from the Winksterland building and yells "Surprise!", then everyone whispers to each other that "It's the Winkster!", then Barney and his friends yell "It's the Winkster!", then they scream, and then the Winkster steals the Winksterland card. *When Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids scream about the Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is stung by a jellyfish), except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are being caught by the Cyclops), except it was pitched down to -1, Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go to the Zoo" (when Scooter falls into the mud), except it was pitched up to +2, Miss Etta's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta get knocked by Scooter's sneeze), except it was slowed down, Robert's scream is the same as Butters' scream from "The Death of Eric Cartman" (when Butters runs away from Cartman), except it was pitched up to +3, slown down and mixed with Robert's 1997 voice, Seth's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +6 and slowed down, Hannah's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream), except it was picthed up to +2, mixed with Hannah's 1997 voice, Maria's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is freaked out by SpongeBob stepping on the donut which is under the carpet), except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with Maria's 1997 voice, Carlos' scream is the same as Jimmy Neutron's scream from "Journey to the Center of Carl" (when Jimmy and Sheen fall through Carl's mouth and fall into his stomach), except it was mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice, Jason's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Jason's 1995 voice, Julie's scream is the same as Junior's scream from "E.T. the Extra Terrestrail" (when Elliot is scared by the milk being spilt over the floor), except it was double slown down, and Tosha's scream is the same as Mr. Conductor's scream from "Thomas & The Magic Railroad" (when Mr. Conductor is thrown into the air and lands on some bags at the base of the windmill), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Tosha's 1995 voice. *During a scene which the Winkster pops from the Winksterland building, everyone whispers to each other saying "It's the Winkster!", then everyone yells "It's the Winkster!" and they scream, the music from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and the kids are scared of a bear) is used, except it was mixed with a 1994-1997 Season 3 arrangement. This would also happen in *During a scene which the Winkster steals the Winksterland card, the music from "Barney Goes to School" (when Barney and The Backyard Gang look for Zippity) is used, except it was mixed with a 1994-1997 Season 3 arrangement. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. Barney and his friends are riding on a slide (which is the entrance to Winksterland). Also, the spring (which is the exit to Winksterland) sends Barney and his friends outside. *When Barney says "Beep, Beep!" while he's driving the big city bus, the sound clip was taken from "Are We There Yet?', except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice. *When the knight in Winksterland shouts "Halt! Who goes there?!", the sound clip is voiced by Sergeant from Toy Story, except it was pitched down to -3. *When BJ says "Who are you?" to the knight in Winksterland, the sound clip is voiced by SpongeBob from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *Another time BJ falls down, this time, he slips on a slippery spot and falls into some sticky sand on his knees, nose and tummy. *When BJ yells "Whoooooaaaaaaa!" while he trips on a big rock and falls into the wet, sticky sand bank, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" (when Barney, BJ and the kids see a basketball hoop growing from the ground). *During a scene where BJ trips on a big rock and falls into the wet, sticky sand bank, the music from "Michael's Trip to the Hospital" (when Michael falls down the mountain cliff) is used. *After BJ falls onto the sticky sand, he got sticky, wet sand on his head, cheeks, nose, eye-lids, arms, tummy, hips, legs, knees and shoes. After Barney helps him take a bath, he changes BJ's sand-covered shoes to a new pair of shoes (which are the same kind as the ones before). Quotes Quote 1: Quote 2: Quote 3: *(after the song Skating, Skating) *BJ: Wow. Barney. You did a great job ice skating. *Barney: Oh, thank you, BJ. *Seth: What can we do now, Barney? *Barney: We can visit Mister Snowman. *All (except Barney): Yeah! *Barney: Then, let's go! Quote 4: Quote 5: *BJ: I love this sand place. I will go and feel the water. (trips on a big rock) Whooaaaaaaa! *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: BJ! *(BJ crashes into the wet, sticky sand) *Barney: (rushes over to BJ, who is on his nose, tummy and knees) BJ! Are you okay?! *BJ: (gets up on his knees, also covered in wet sticky sand) Yes, Barney. Except I am all covered in wet, sticky sand. *Barney: I see (helps BJ up) You were right. I will give you a bath.